


Oh No I'm in Love with All of Them (working title)

by Rebbykins



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don’t copy to another site, Multi, OT5, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebbykins/pseuds/Rebbykins
Summary: A story similar to the actual books but with soumates. No I won't rewrite the whole story. Just events that could fall during the story.A soulmarker is a mark everyone has on their hands that only they and their soulmate(s) can see. A soulmate doesn't have to mean a lover, it can also be your life long best friend or just someone that you are bound to encounter in your life time.Blue refuses to show her's. Adam thinks he'll never find his. Ronan is scared to lose his. Gansey believes his soulmates are the best. Noah is ready gone.





	Oh No I'm in Love with All of Them (working title)

**Author's Note:**

> 110% read this idea from blueseyforthesoul (tumblr name), took it, and ran off in a whole other direction. #notsorry

Blue remembered the first time she saw two soulmates meeting. It was in 2nd grade. Sarah and Timmy were both talking about how they had matching marks on their hands. Curiously, the teacher asked if Timmy could see Sarah's and vise-versa. They could, they even drew them. The lesson that day evolved into the teacher telling everyone about soulmarks and how " _only your true soul mate would also be able to see the mark. But a soulmate doesn't have to be a husband or wife, they can also be your best friend! Sometimes it's more than one person too!_ " ....Maybe the teacher made up that last part to keep the little kids from going 'ew' at the idea of having to love each other from now on. Turns out Blue's classmates were destined for each other and ended up dating.

Blue Sargent also knew that she was cursed. If she kissed her true love she would kill them. So in 5th grade, Blue started to cover up her soulmark with make up every morning. That way if she ever happened to meet her true love (her soulmate? Were those the same thing?) they wouldn’t be able to tell she was their’s. Then all she had to do was avoid them like the plague and no one would end up dead!

\---

A lot of the time people get married to others who can't see their soulmarks. It was normal, it was common. Who had the time to search all over the world to find their perfect partner who might not even be a lover? Take Adam Parrish's parents. When he learned about soulmarks in the 5th grade nation wide mandated lesson, he went home and curiously asked his mother if she and his father could see their soul marks. She laughed at him and told him no, and neither would he because soulmarks were pointless.

This too became Adam's view on soulmarks, he was worthless and would never find his matching soulmark. Until he did; not with one person but with three. He resisted, refused even, the idea that he had found his soulmates and that one of them might even be his true love.

\---

Sometimes, a person's soul mate dies. Niall Lynch lost his soulmate after the birth of their second son. However, Niall dreamed her back into existence, a secret ability shared with his second child and not the focus on this story. All anyone needs to know is that Aurora Lynch has no soulmark and neither does the Lynch boy Matthew. Not that anyone besides Aurora or Matthew would know this, right? Declan Lynch knew and he knew why too.

Ronan Lynch did not know, however. But now his father was dead and his mother completely shut down. That's what happened when someone's soulmate died? It secretly scared the shit out of him. He swore that if he ever found his soulmate, he would protect them at all costs. Even if he was an asshole to them half of the time too.

\---

Sometimes, if a person is very lucky, they will find their soulmate and true love and marry them. That was the kind of household that Richard Campbell Gansey III grew up in. His parents loved each other unconditionally and that was how he was going to treat his soulmate when he met them! He told his older sister Helen about how he was going to draw his soulmark and post it on the internet so he could find any and all people who had the same one. 

Then Gansey died. He'd never get to meet his soulmate now, he thought as he was stung to death by wasps. Just before the world went dark he heard a voice. " _You will live because of Glendower. Your soulmate is on the ley line dying when they should not and you will live when you should not._ " And he did. He lived and now was fueled by a quest to learn what a _ley line_ was and who _Glendower_ was and-and who his soulmate that died was.

Who knew he would collect three other soul mates while staying in Henrietta, Virginia and all of them attended Aglionby Academy with him! Good, he could keep all of his soulmates together in one place!

\---

Finally, other times, people do die and stay dead-mostly. Noah Czerny died on the ley line seven years ago. His soulmark had been the same thing, a triangle formed by three whispy lines, each of the lines extending a little bit farther than the corners of the triangle. Maybe he was destined to die there. He refused to stay dead, manifesting in the ghostly presence of the boy he once had been, rooming with his soulmates Ronan and Gansey in Monmouth Manufacturing as he aided Gansey on his quest for answers. 

Noah knew that there was still one missing. One more person out there had a matching soulmarker and they needed to find them.

Noah also knew where she worked. "Who's up for Nino's?" He asked the others as they drove back into Henrietta after an uneventful adventure in the woods.


End file.
